


GrayLu Drabbles

by tbehartoo



Series: GrayLu [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I think they're kind of cute, Just some drabbles I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: I was working on a GrayLu werewolf AU and needed practice writing them. Here are a few drabbles with them interacting.





	

“When did it happen?”

As Lucy and Gray lay curled together she traced the edges of the scar on his abdomen.  
“When did this happen?” she asked softly as she tenderly stroked the skin.  
Gray looked down at the scar and then up into Lucy’s face.  
“That? Oh, it’s just from when cupid shot me with one of his golden arrows,” he smiled as he gently place a kiss on Lucy’s forehead.  
Later, he could tell her about how his father had attacked him and driven him from the pack and homeland because he refused to abandon her, but for now there were kisses to give and happier stories to tell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do I even bother?”

Lucy looked around the kitchen and smiled at the sparkle. It had taken her all morning, but this room had finally got the deep clean that she thought it needed.  
“I really am turning into my mother,” she thought, "Who would have thought that a clean kitchen would make me so happy?" She went to the cleaning cupboard and put away the mop and other supplies.  
She heard Gray’s raised voice as he opened the side door that lead directly into the kitchen.      
“No Natsu! You muddy mongrel, mama’s going to kill us!”  
Without bothering to check the damage, Lucy turned back to the closet. Between her husband’s inability to understand what a clothes hamper or drawers were used for and the lab-shepherd puppy with the boundless energy and penchant for causing destruction she had to wonder aloud, “Why do I even bother?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why do I love you?”

Gray looked at the cards lying on the table and then back up at Lucy, then back to the cards. Natsu was laughing so hard that he was in danger of falling off his chair and even Erza had a smile playing across her face.  
“Luce! How could you?” he wailed and then pouted at her. “I thought we were a team. I only had one card left!”  
“We were a team until you reversed the play away from me for that third time MISTER Fullbuster,” she replied with a saccharine smile and murderous eyes. “Now take your four cards and let Natsu try to find a yellow.”  
There was no love to be found there, just ice cold retribution.  
“Remind me again,” Gray whined. “Why do I love you?” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Lucy, why didn’t you tell me?” Gray said as he swept the woman up in a hug from behind and twirled them around.  
“Why didn’t I tell you?” she squeaked. “I-I-I j-j-just found out,” she said. Gray had put her down with a kiss to the nape of her neck.  
“Oh,” he said as he let go and walked to the desk. “I bet Gajeel is over the moon.”  
“Gajeel?” Lucy asked. “Why would he be happy?”  
“Oh, Levy hasn’t told him yet?” Gray smirked. “Even better. Imagine the look on his face when Levy tells him they’re expecting a new dragon-slayer in seven or eight months.”  
Lucy now turned to face him. “Gray,” she said slowly, “What makes you think Levy is pregnant?”  
“Luce, I just saw her leaving when I was coming in. There was a huge smile on her face and she looked like she was in a hurry to get someplace. She even sped up when she caught sight of me,” Gray said a small frown on his face. “And there was a line of positive pregnancy tests in the bathroom.”  
“Oh, yeah,” Lucy said quietly to herself. “I forgot to clean those up.” She took a couple of steps closer to him.  
“Gray?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Those aren’t Levy’s tests.”


End file.
